


Riddle Me This

by ThreeDeadHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Multi, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDeadHearts/pseuds/ThreeDeadHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic can often be unpredictable and have unforeseen side effects, especially when one starts mixing different kinds together. In the chamber of secrets Harry, Ginny and Tom Riddle discover this first hand. Forced into a bond together, these three have interesting days ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this is an idea that I posted as a challenge a couple of place, but no one took it. So I decided to try writing it myself, well at least the beginning of it. If you would like to take it over please, let me know. As my time is rather limited, and who knows how long it would take for me to do myself...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, and no matter how much I wish for it my fairy godmother wont give me full rights to the Harry Potter books, movies, characters and so on. Nor would any genies, leprechauns or anything else that grants wishes, such as a wishing well, the stars and so on. I guess it was just not meant to be... Maybe I should sue them, then they might start granting my wishes... What do you think?

_**-Riddle Me This-** _

_**Prologue – Bonded** _

" _To create a bond with someone, first you must have a strong connection." - Me_  


He was dying, and he knew it. He could feel the poison quickly spreading through his body. He only had moments to live, if that. This did not concern him though, he might have been only twelve, but he didn't really have a whole lot to live for. Besides, he would get to see his parents, and that was something that he wanted more than anything.

There was one thing stopping him from letting death take its hold, and that was Ginny. He knew that if he died, she would soon follow him. He could not let that happen. She had so much more to live for than he had, she had a loving family that cared for her deeply. A home, that was truly a home. She had so many things that Harry envied from life, so many things that he desperately wanted. No he couldn't let her die.

With that last thought, he drew together the last remnants of his strength, just a Fawkes flew down and started to cry on his wound, and stabbed the diary.

A scream of agony tour from his throat, as blinding light flashed before his eyes, and what felt like molten magma coursed through his veins. He vaguely noted as blackness took over him, that he could hear two more voices screaming alongside his.

* * *

When he awoke his head was pounding so hard that he swore that a band had decided to take up permanent residence there and decided it was rehearsal time. He tried to remember what had happened, but everything was a huge blear. He wondered if he was dead. Though, he didn't really believe that to be the case, he rather doubted that death would be so painful.

After several minutes of pained contemplation, he heard other people groaning, someone was even cursing. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, hoping not aggravate his headache any more. Surprisingly it seemed to effect it very little.

Looking around the cave the first thing he noticed that Ginny was sitting up and clutching her head, but very much alive and whole. Relief flooded through him, he succeeded, he saved her. He turned to the other person and froze in shock.

The boy looked like Riddle, but he was several years younger looking, like he was twelve or eleven as opposed to sixteen, and there were some other minor changes. His hair had a messier appearances that it did before, and was tinged with a slight red. His features also weren't as sharp as they had been before.

Everything was becoming clear again, he remembered killing the basilisk, and being bitten. Then stabbing the diary, after that was when he must have passed out. He tried to work out what had happened, but none of it was making any sense.

His musing were interrupted by another bought of swearing, except this time he realized that no one was speaking. His mouth dropped open in shock, that meant that he must be hearing their thoughts.

_'Something strange was definitely going on here.'_

"What are you talking about  _Potter_? And what did you do to me?" Riddle hissed, glaring daggers at Harry.

Ginny had looked up as well, her expression full of questions and confusion. He cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were red. Without a thought he rose to his feet and wrapped, a comforting arm around her. She nestled her head under his chin, and burst into tears again. Though she was making no noise he could feel a jumble of emotions coming from her, fear, pain, confusion, and many more that he couldn't quite make out. Suddenly he realized, that the headache he had been feeling before wasn't even his, it was Ginny's.

Shaking off his buzz of thoughts, he returned his attention to Riddle. Noticing as he did he could feel confusion, anger, and several other unidentifiable things.

"I don't know," he said simply. "I can only surmise that what ever it was has connected us in some way.

Ginny having successfully calmed down sat up, frowning. "The only thing I have ever heard of that one share each others thoughts and feelings, is soul bonds."

Riddle directed his death glare at her instead of Harry, "Those only exist in fairy tales. Even if they did exist, it wouldn't explain this."

She sniffled, but defiantly returned his glare.

Silence reigned for several moments, before Riddle got up and stormed away. He didn't get very far when he started to scream in agony. Harry and Ginny started to scream at the same time. To Harry it felt as though someone was trying rip him apart.

The force of the pain caused Riddle to stumble backwards. As soon as he was within ten feet of Harry and Ginny again the pain stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

Harry just shrugged in reply. He was just as confused as the other two were.

Silence fell of the group again, as they thought over this new development.

"It seems were stuck together," Ginny eventually said, sighing sadly.

Riddle scowled at this, "It better not be permanent, I do not want to be stuck with two blood traitors for eternity."

"Shut it Riddle," snapped Harry, "We're not any happier with this than you are."

Riddle looked, serious but he kept quite.

"Firsts things first, we need to get out of here," stated Harry, "And let everyone know that you're all right Ginny. Hopefully we can find someone who will be able to help us with our predicament." He yawned. "Plus, I really don't want to sleep here, and if we stay for much longer, I might end up doing just that."

The other two nodded in agreement, sending uneasy glances at the basilisk carcass.

Something was nagging at him, something important, but he couldn't think what. After a moment it finally came to him. _'Ron!'_

Ginny looked up startled, and worried, "What about him, is he all right?"

Harry nodded, "I think so, but I had left on the other side of a cave in. He is probably frantic by now. We have been here for a long time."

Ginny nodded as well, at that. "We better get going then." With that she took off at a run towards the entrance, the two boys following her so as to avoid experiencing that pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a couple things, that I want to explain.
> 
> No they are not soul mates. Technically yes they are soul bonded, in that their souls are tied together. It is not any sort of natural bond though, it was created through mixing together several different kinds of magic.
> 
> Next if Riddle is actuing OC, that can easily be explained with two things. Firstly, he just reverted to being eleven/twelve, so he will be acting more that age. Secondly, while he still all things Riddle, and has all his memories and what not, he now also has part of Harry and Ginny in him too. Which effected in slight appearance changes, and attitude changes. That part of the bond is only one way because their wasn't enough of him to exist physically without it. Also Riddle is both the diary horcrux, and that the one in Harry's scar. Though, he has changed enough that any tests done on him wont read him as Tom Marvalo Riddle aka Voldemort.
> 
> Also, most of what the are currently experiencing is temporary, it will wear off when the bond settles.
> 
> Lastly, if you are wondering why Riddle has not been doing any death threats or anything, it is because the bond has changed their views of each other. They can't and wont do anything that could seriously harm one of the others. Would also be why Ginny doesn't hate Tom for using her.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you have any thoughts, questions, etc. on the story please let me know.


End file.
